


Can’t deny your eyes. A Damon fanfic

by HelenaZombie



Category: Damon Salvatore - Fandom, Stefan salavtore - Fandom, The Vampire Diaries
Genre: F/M, Naughty, Oral, Original Vampires, Romance, Smut, Vampires, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-26
Updated: 2020-04-26
Packaged: 2021-03-02 10:14:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23849542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HelenaZombie/pseuds/HelenaZombie
Summary: 21 year old Galway girl Skye moves to Mystic Falls to be with her Uncle Alaric Saltzman. She quickly learns about vampires and things that go bump in the night. A very smutty Damon Salvatore love story. So I apologize if that’s not your thing.
Relationships: Alaric Saltzman/Damon Salvatore, Alaric Saltzmen/OFC, Damon Salvatore/OFC, Damon Salvatore/Reader, Stefan/Elena
Kudos: 17





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Non edited, any pointers welcome

Skye was a long ways from home. 3, 452 miles to be precise. She was sent to live with her uncle Alaric Saltzmen in a little town called Mystic Falls, Virginia. Skye was 21 years old and she was from Galway Ireland. She graduated from university and was looking for a change, and what better change than moving almost 4,000 miles across the world to do so. 

Skye slid her sunglasses back over her emerald eyes and looked into the mirror of the rental car. She was almost to her uncles town now. She reached over and pressed a few buttons on her phone dialing his number. It rang twice before going to voicemail. 

“Hey uncle Ric, I’m almost to your house.. I’m not sure if your home or what I should do? So please call me back.” Her Irish accent rang out as she ended the call. She glanced around and pulled over to the side of the road. She sighed and looked at her gps. ‘Hmm what’s nearby?’ She wonders tapping around the screen. She sees a bar/grill not to far away. She puts her car back in drive and pulls back out onto the road. 

Luckily it’s wasn’t but two minutes down the road. She found a parking space and climbed out of her rental car. Skye flips her red hair over her shoulder and pushes her sunglasses back up on her head as she enters the bar. It’s pretty empty she notices as she makes her way to the bar. She sits down and smiles at the bartender making his way over. 

“What’ll it be?” He asks smiling at her. Skye taps her finger against her chin and grins. 

“Hmm what’s good?” She asks flirtatiously. He laughs and shakes his head.

“Everything is good here.”

“Try the bourbon.” A sexy voice drawled from the end of the bar. Skye jumped slightly and turned her head to look at the handsome stranger. He had shaggy black hair and the most piercing blue eyes she had ever seen. He looked sad as he kept looking down at the bar and slowly up towards her.

“Oh I will?” Her accent drawled as she turned towards her mystery man. He smirked at her and nodded. She smiled back. “Then I’ll have a bourbon.” She said to the bar tender. “Care to join me?” She asks. The Mystery man got up and moved closer to her.

“Your new, and judging by your accent I would say Scotland?” He asked taking a drink from his glass. Skye smirked back at him and thanked the bar tender as he sat down her drink infront of her.

“Close, I’m from Galway. But you get points for trying.” The handsome stranger leans forward and puts his hand out.

“I’m Damon. “ Skye places her hand in his. A jolt almost like an electric shock vibrates through to her nerve endings. Her heart starts to race and she blushes deep. 

“I’m Skye, it’s nice to meet you.” 

Damon’s p.o.v

The second she put her hand in mine I lit up like fire. I know she felt it too. I could tell by the way her heart picked up. I smirked at her and leaned towards her. 

“The pleasure is mine.” We stare into each other’s eyes for a few moments before she blushed and looked away. “So.. Skye, what brings you to mystic falls?” 

Hours later 

Skye was good and drunk at this point.  
“So you never did say what your doing in this little town?” Damon asked leaning forward twisting a piece of her red locks between his fingers.

Skye giggles and pulls out her phone. No texts or calls from uncle ric yet. “I actually just moved here. I’m supposed to be staying with my uncle until I can find my own place and get settled, but he still hasn’t called me back.” Skye frowns. She slowly puts her phone back into her pocket. She looks back up at Damon and notices the way he staring at her, almost like a hungry lion about to devour his pray.

“Well your welcome to come back to my place and wait if you’d like?” Damon asks seductively as he tucks the stand of hair he was holding behind her ear. “I’m sure we can keep you busy until he calls.” Skyes heart starts to pick up again before she finds herself nodding her head. Damon stands up and reaches for her hand. Skye smiles and puts her hand back inside his for the second time and stands up. He laces their fingers together as he leads her out the door. 

Once outside Damon starts to walk her over to a sexy convertible. “What about my rental?” Skye slurs slightly motioning towards her car.

“Don’t worry about it, I’ll bring you back to it in the morning. Besides your a little too drunk to drive sweetheart.” Skye giggles and leans into him a little.

By the time they make it back to the Salvatore boarding house Skye is nice and inebriated, completely forgetting about her uncle and the fact she’s in a strange town with a stranger. The second Damon is out of the car he’s at skyes door opening it, grabbing her hand and pulling her up. All the sexual tension is like electricity in the air. Damon grabs Skyes chin in his hand and pulls her eyes to his. Questioning her with his eyes. She nods slowly and bites her lip, giving Damon all the answer he needs.

In a flash Damon has her pressed against the side of his car and his lips are crashing against her own. By far this is the most passionate kiss Skye has ever had in her life. It’s full of electricity and passion. Her head is swimming and the next thing she knows they are inside the big house. It’s almost like a flash how fast they were moving. Damons hands under her thighs holding her in place as he slams her against his bedroom wall, kicking the door closed. His lips briefly break away from her own and they both gasp, giving them mere seconds before his lips are attached to her neck kissing and nibbling down and to her collarbone. Skye moans and grabs his hair tugging it pulling his mouth back up to hers before lightly biting his lip and pulling it into her mouth. 

Skye starts to pull off Damon’s leather jacket and he immediately pulls his lips away to pull her shirt over her head. Her cheeks light up pink as she stumbles back lightly trying to take off more of her clothes. Damon pulls his own shirt off before reaching down and kissing her again pushing her back until she falls down on the bed. “You smell delicious” Damon moans as he kisses her neck once more.

“Then why don’t you have a taste?” Skye moans seductively. Leaning back on the bed winking up at Damon. His eyes flash red and veins start to pop up under his eyes, causing her to stutter a little bit. “Wha..what’s happening?” She whispers suddenly nervous. Damon winks at her before leaning very close to her face looking her straight in the eyes.

“Your not afraid of me, and you won’t scream. Now relax and enjoy yourself, because I know I will.” Skye suddenly nods her head agreeing with him. She inhales sharply as he sucks the sensitive skin of her breast into his mouth. He rolls his knee repetitively into skyes core.  
After a few more glorious seconds, he continues moving down her body with his lips. Once he reaches the middle of skyes legs, he pulls her underwear down her legs and opens them up further. He breathes over her core, and she swears she’s going to go insane if he doesn’t start touching her there, in any way.  
He presses his lips to her inner thigh, taking a moment to suck at the junction of her leg and her core. 

“Don’t be a tease.” Skye pleads.  
His fingers pull softly at her nipples as he breaks away from the skin of her thigh. He trails the tip of his nose over the top of her core and lets his breath fan over it. He repeats the motion again, and again, and again until skye can’t take it anymore. Skye rolls her hips up, communicating her need without words. He places both hands on her hips and closes his mouth over her clit, licking from side to side and sucking insistently.

Skye moans and grabs Damon’s hair pulling on it tightly. In response to her noise, he sucks harder on her clit and pushes a single finger inside. He swirls his finger around and searches for her special spot. Damon leans up and winks at her as he finds it. She lets out a loud moan as he continually rubs against it. She starts contracting around his finger just as he pushes another one inside.  
“Fuck, your so tight” he moans. Damon begins to thrust in and out, going against her spot every single time. He thrusts faster and harder with every passing second until her release hits. She moan out his name, along with a few swear words and he helps her ride out her orgasm.

Skye moans again and leans her head back against his pillows. In a flash Damon is back over her, his clothes completely gone and he leans back down to her mouth kissing her passionately, biting into her bottom lip slightly. Allowing her to taste herself on his tongue. He grabs both her hands in his own and push them into the bed by her head. He looks into her eyes as he thrusts inside her causing her to close her eyes tightly and thrust her head back. Damons eyes flash to her exposed neck and his fangs come out of his gums. “Fuckkkk” he moans out. 

Damon is kissing all over her neck, chest and shoulder as he picks up his Rythem. Skye is moving her hips up to meet his and reaches one of her hands up gripping his hair. Damon leans down and bites her neck roughly causing her to yell out in both pain and pleasure as he drinks her blood...

Skye wakes up feeling slightly lightheaded and momentarily confused as she wonders where she is.  
“Good your awake.” A voice drawls from behind her making her jump. She looks up to see a shirtless Damon standing there drinking a glass of some dark alcohol. 

“What time is it?” Skye asks blushing as she pulls the sheets of the bed up around her naked body. Damon gives his now familiar smirk to her. 

“No need to be shy baby, I seen it all last night.” Damon says sitting on the edge of the bed offering her some of his drink. As Skyes memories from the night before start to come back she reaches up and grabs her neck. Feeling the dried blood and she winces. Damon reaches over and brushes his thumb across the spot and smiles at her. “Your phones beeping.” Damon smiles standing back up. Skye nods and climbs out of the bed searching for her pants. She quickly gets her phone out and opens the text

Uncle Ric- I’m so sorry Skye, I completely forgot you were coming this weekend. I was at my girlfriends house and my phone was off. 

Uncle Ric- are you at a hotel? I can come get you in about an hour?

Skye- it’s okay I have a rental. I’ll meet you at your place or I can meet you at that bar/gril in town?

Skye looks at Damon and then back at her phone, before quickly getting dressed.  
“Do you think you can drive me back to the bar from last night? I need to meet my uncle.” 

“Sure, just make sure you don’t tell anyone about our little secret.” Damon said looking into her eyes and smiling at her. Skye nods her head slowly.

“I won’t tell anyone your secret.” She whispers. Damon smiles and reaches for her hand.

“Of course you won’t.” He says leading her downstairs. Once Into the main foyer a guy walks into the room.

“Look Damon, I know your upset but you can’t just... oh hello.” He stops noticing Damon has company. Damon stops and smirks at him. Skye smiles at the younger guy and waves.

“Hi!” Skye says shyly. The younger boy looks at her neck and glares at Damon. 

“I’m just taking her home.” Damon says dragging her towards the door. 

Once inside the car Skye looks over at Damon. “What are you exactly?” He chuckles and squeezes her knee gently as he backs out of the driveway.

“Don’t you worry your pretty little head about it darling. So whose your uncle? Maybe I know him. Small town and all that.” He says as he pulls out into the road. Skye nods her head and looks out the window.

“Alaric Saltzmen. He’s my dads older brother. He teaches at the highschool. History I think.” This causes Damon to laugh out loud. Skye snaps her head towards him. “What’s so funny? Do you know him.” She gets nervous by his reaction. 

“You could say that. Is he meeting you at the grill or are you going to his house?” He asks looking over at her with a big shit eating grin on his face. She grabs her phone from her pocket to check and see if her uncle had replied.

Uncle Ric- I’ll meet you at the grill, we can have lunch then I’ll take you back to the house. 

“He’s meeting me there.” She says looking over at him. He nods his head and looks back at the road.

“Perfect.” He says.


	2. Mistakes were made

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Damon screws up, and asks for Alarics hell

Alaric made it to the gril before Skye. He got seated at the bar and ordered a beer. Pulling out his phone he sent a message to Jenna.

A- hey last night was fun, this morning was a tad awkward tho. 

Early this morning his student Elena and his girlfriends niece caught them in their underwear..

J- I’m sooo sorry. I didn’t mean for it that to happen. I’m super embarrassed..

J- is your niece there yet? 

Alaric checked his watch before glancing at the door.

A- not yet but she should be here soon.

J- I look forward to meeting her soon. Love you xoxo

Alaric put his phone away and took a sip of his beer when a bell went off signaling the door opened. He turned towards the door and in walked Damon. Ric rolled his eyes until he noticed who was tucked under Damon’s arm.

Skyes P.O.V

As we pulled up to the grill I went to climb out of the car when Damon squeezed my knee. I jumped lightly and looked over at mr. blue eyes. 

“Last night was fun.. we’ll have to do it again sometime.” He says leaning forward and kissing my cheek. I find myself blushing a deep crimson.

“Yes, it was.” I nod my head.

“Let me walk you in, I’m dying to see your uncle again.” He says looking me in my eyes. I smile 

“You should walk me in!” I find myself saying. How odd, I shrug it off and climb out of the car. Before I can blink Damon is at my door wrapping his arm around my waist and leading me into the bar. We enter the bar/grill and I immediately recognize my uncle at the bar. I flash him a big smile as he notices me. His smile falters for a moment before he smiles back and stands up walking towards me. I pull away from Damon and run the rest of the way to my uncle hugging him tightly.  
“Uncle Alaric! It’s so nice to see you again. “ Alaric smiles and wraps his arms around me. Shooting Damon a glare in the process. 

“Hey Ric! Good to see you.” Damon says walking up behind me. I pull away from uncle Alaric and smile at Damon. Uncle Ric looks at Damon for a moment before reaching forward and patting him lightly on the back.

“I heard about rose.. and I’m sorry.” Damon rolls his eyes.

“Don’t, it’s done. I need to get back and talk to Stefan about.. our dog issue.” Damon then turns back to me. “I hope to see you again soon.” He leans down and kisses my cheek before turning and leaving. 

“I’m really sorry I didn’t get ahold of you sooner Skye. I must have lost track of what day you were coming.” Uncle Ric led me towards a table and sat down. I smiled at him. 

“It’s no trouble. I met Damon and he seems like a nice guy.” Ric rolls his eyes.

“I don’t know about that, but I’m glad your safe.” Skye smiles at her uncle. “So are you hungry?” He asks.

~~ Later ~~

Damons p.o.v

After finding out that Elena had to die for klaus a ritual Damon lost it. He pinned Elena down and made her drink his blood. Causing a huge disagreement between Elena, Damon and Stefan. 

He knew he had screwed up because if there was anything that would hurt Elena more than dying it was taking away her choices. Elena and Stefan went off and left Damon alone to deal with his consequences.

A few hours later Damon finds himself at the grill having a drink trying to will away his bad mistakes with a nice glass of bourbon. as klaus walks up to him.

“I’m told you and your brother both fancy my doppelgänger.” Klaus states casually sitting down next to him at the bar. Damon lifts and eyebrow and glares at him. “Might I remind you not to do anything you’ll regret.” Klaus drawls.

“Thanks for the advice..” Damon smirks “I don’t suppose I can talk you into a postponement by chance?” 

Klaus laughs out loud. “Your kidding right?”

“I mean really what’s one more month? In the grand scheme of things?” Damon says taking another sip of his drink.

“Let me be clear..I have my vampire, I have my werewolf, I have everything I need. The ritual will happen tonight.. and I suggest if you want to live to see tomorrow, you won’t mess it up.” Klaus seethes at Damon. Damon does his sarcastic smirk as klaus walks away. He pulls out his phone and dials Alaric. It only takes two rings before he answers.

“I screwed up.” He says into the phone. He hears him sigh across the phone.

“Yeah, yeah you did.” 

“I may need your help dealing with the werewolf.” Damon says. He can basically see Alaric roll his eyes.

“Yeah, and then you’ll be dead. If you mess with Klauses plan you will die.”

“Yeah but if I kill His wolf then, that gives Elena a mother month and she doesn’t have to become a vampire.”

“You’ll still be dead Damon.” Damon rolls his eyes.

“Are you going to help me or what?” He asks.


	3. Werewolf Bites

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Damon attempts to do the right thing and ends up getting bitten

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own any of the vampire diaries characters (:

Damon finds himself in the woods at the old well. 

“Which one are you here to save? The blonde? Or the wolf?” Klauses witch asks as he steps up to Damon. They stare each other down for a moment. “Did you really think klaus would leave them unprotected?” 

Damon stops and smirks. “Wishful thinking.” Damon camp speeds over to the with and slams him down on the ground choking him. The witch holds up his hand and throws Damon off of him with his magic. Damon lands hard with a thud and try’s to get up, but the magic is to strong and makes Damon scream out in pain. A loud bang rings out and Damon looks up the pain instantly stopping. There’s a whole right through the witches chest. There stands Matt, elenas friend. Damon looks at him a moment before standing up and snapping the witches neck.

“What are you doing here?” Damon asks after a moment. 

“I came to save Caroline.” Matt says walking towards Damon still holding the gun.

“Listen to me man, it’s not a good time to be trying to play the hero.” Damon says rolling his eyes. Matt points the gun at Damon.

“Where is she? What did he do to her?” Damon puts his hands up.

“I’m just here to rescue them okay?” Damon quickly grabbed the gun from Matt and knocks him out with it. Damon rolls his eyes and throws the gun down at Matt’s feet and vamps away. Damon finds them in an old cellar. He quickly unchains both Caroline and Tyler.

As they make it out into the woods Tyler immediately starts to transitioning into a werewolf and goes to attack Caroline. Damon rolls his eyes and tackles Tyler to the ground. Tyler rolls ontop of him and leans down biting Damon on his arm. Damon throws Tyler off of him and stands up quickly. 

“Damon?” Caroline asks looking at the bite on his arm.

“I’m fine.” Damon snaps glaring at Tyler.

“Get out of here!” Tyler shouts. Damon turns around and picks up Matt’s gun that was lying on the ground and hands the gun to Caroline. 

“It has wooden bullets in it, use it and it’ll help you.” Damon gives one more glare before camping off to go check on Elena.

Skyes P.O.V

Skye woke up gasping on her temporary bed and pulled out her sketch book. She immediately started to sketch a scene. It was a man with his back towards the canvas. There were 3 circles of fire on the ground infront of him with a person in each circle. She had no idea where the image came to her from but that’s normally how she got her ideas. Her crazy dreams that always had to do with supernatural forces. 

She finished up the sketch and sat the book back down. ‘Well I’m up now’ she thinks as she climbs out of bed. Damn jetlag. Her phone vibrates from her bedside table. Confused she leans over and grabs it. 

A- I’m going to be gone for a few days. I’m so sorry if I woke you up but I didn’t want you to think something was wrong when I wasn’t home.

Skye frowned at her phone. 

H- do you need help? I was awake anyways.

It showed that he read her message but didn’t reply and she dropped herself back on her bed in an exasperated sigh.

~few days later ~

Damon’s P.O.V

The funeral for Elenas aunt Jenna was quick. Alaric stood next to the tree looking completely crestfallen. It didn’t matter what he had done.. klaus had a back up plan all along. He turned Jenna into a vampire for his ritual and caught werewolf Jules. Not that he had any remorse for her death. Elena had been drained to the point of death, but Damon and Bonnie had a plan to save her.

Stefan walks up behind his older brother and puts his hand gently on his shoulder. “ we’re gonna head back home.” Stefan says after a few moments.   
“I think I’m going to skip it” Damon says still looking ahead.

“Damon, Elena needs us right now.” Damon shakes his head.  
“Then what’s the plan huh? How do we go about killing the most power wolf/vampire hybrid?” Stefan shakes his head.

“I don’t know but I’m not going to let her lose anyone else.” Damon laughs at this.

“Don’t make promises you can’t keep brother.” Stefan glares at his brother.  
“What’s that supposed to mean?” Damon looks down for a moment longer boggle pulling up his arm and rolling back his sleeve.  
“Tyler Lockwood bit me.” 

Silence follows for a moment before Stefan grabs Damon’s arm and examines the bite. Stefan looks almost panicked.  
“We’ll find something, a cure.”  
Damon shakes his head.  
“There is no cure Stefan.” Stefan glances back at Elena who is now hugging Alaric before looking back to Damon.

“You found a way to keep her human even when there was no way. We will find a cure or a way around this.” Damon doesn’t Look at him. Stefan looks his brother in the eyes. “Hey, I will do this. I will find a way.”

“There’s nothing you can do for me. Why don’t you keep this from Elena. There’s no need to upset her with this. Damon taps stefans arm before walking away.

Damon finds himself outside of Alaric’s house. This seems like a good time for a late night snack.


End file.
